Sound
by FreeingAlys
Summary: When you’re world is tumbling in, there are people who can make it sound. Liley.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Sound  
**Rating: **M-Rating, Mature themes and Rape.  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Summary: **When you're world is tumbling in, there are people who can make it sound. Liley.  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Hannah Montana! I am not taking credit or money for this.  
**Author's Note: **For proposes of the story only, we are going to pretend that Jake never came back in season two, he's just been gone since he left in People Who Use People. Hope you like the story and enjoy!  
**Dedicated To: **E.Osmentissuperhot of course! For handing off this story plot to me. I hope that I'm doing a good job with it thus far. Any more suggestions from you would be great! Thanks. :) 

**Please take the M(R) rating seriously. This part especially, it contains a rape scene, so please be cautious reading. Only read if you feel you are mature enough to handle it. **

**Prologue: The Beginning**

The loud music from the house party blared into my ears as I pushed myself through crowds of high school kids. My eyes quickly scan the rooms as I walk through them, desperately checking for Jake Ryan. We had arrived at the part-the type Jake lives for-an hour ago, and as soon as Jake accepted his first beer, I haven't seen him.

Someone darts in front of me plopping his beer on my brand new shoes. I shouldn't known better then to have worn them to a party like this. "Fuck, sorry." He mumbles and then he stalks away.

I let out a sigh as I make my way back into the living room, the place I originally started my search for Jake. I couldn't' see his bright blonde hair anywhere, but after gazing around the room for a second time I notice Lily and Oliver.

I haven't seen much of them. Not since Lily decided to be completely and truly honest with me one day. And that day just so happen the day after Jake had returned to my life and we started dating again, I guess Lily realized I wasn't going to stay a single girl forever. It's been two years, but the uncomfortable feeling of the conversation never left the pit in my stomach.

"Miley! Hey!" I smile as I walk over to Lily and Oliver who are sitting on the couch, beers in hand.

"What's up?" I ask accepting a beer from someone at my side and then plopping down on the couch, right next to Lily, even though I realize it might be a bad choice. I feel Lily's eyes sweep over me as I stare at Oliver, awaiting a response. I figure Lily's too…somewhere else to answer me.

Oliver shrugs his shoulders, takes a gulp of his beer and glances at me. "We were controlling your boyfriend…then he left." He told me and I glanced at Lily, confused. Jake usually wasn't the one anyone had to control.

"What is he talking about?" I ask Lily and she gives me a small smile.

"He is completely trashed." Lily says and I roll my eyes. If there is ever a time that Jake completely lets loose, it's at these stupid parties.

"Great. I should go find him, get him home. What was he like?" I ask standing up off the couch and taking a drink of my beer.

Lily shrugs at me and then glances at Oliver. "Insane. Do you need help?" She asks preparing to stand off of the couch and I shake my head, Lily probably isnt' the one to help with this case. Or any other involving me and Jake.

"N-no. It's fine. I'll deal with him." I smile at my best friends and turn on my heel to go find Jake.

Turning my head around quickly I glance back at Lily who is staring off into space, her eyes thin and clouded over. Letting out a stream of air from my lips slowly I walk out of the house and towards the spot that I parked my car. Thinking back to Lily I felt my stomach lurch. Things were going great in our relationship, until she admitted that maybe she had feelings for me. More then a best friend should anyway. After that…things started going downhill. I started hanging out with Jake more and more and Lily and Olvier less and less. Btu every now and then we will see each other and act like that Saturday morning never happened.

Spotting Jake leaning against my small VW I wave at him and smile. We've been dating since the day he came back our sophomore year and now beign seniors, we are still going strong. Nothing's changed between us, except for the fact that we are with each other more. "Jake, hey." I say as I reach him and I take his hand in mind.

Jake glances at me, his eyes glazed over and he gives me a lopsided smile. "Dude! Miley!" He exclaims and then he wraps his arms around me, in a tight hug.

I let out a laugh as I reach for my car keys. "Come on Jake. I think you need to get a cup of coffee." I say and Jake leans back on the car, laughing.

"Shit Miley, I'm out of it." He says and I nod my head, he sure is.

"I know, let's go." I say as I open the back door and point towards the seat. I would've offered him a seat up front, just like always, but when Jake is drunk, he is mindless and just a little groping. Which never helps in driving.

"Yeah, let's!" He exclaims as he pulls my hand as he jumps into the back seat.

I shake my head and smile at Jake, he really wishes. But now really isn't the time for it. Or the place on top of that. "No Jake. We need to go." I say but Jake shakes his head.

"Please?" He begs and I sigh, sometimes it's really hard to say no to Jake Ryan. Even when he is drunk off his ass.

"Fine." I say and I slip into the backseat and shut the door behind me. "Better?" I ask Jake and he nods his head quickly.

"Much." He answers, his words slurring out as if they were rushed.

"So…?" I ask Jake staring into his blue eyes, wondering why he even wanted to be here right now, instead of passes out on his bed. In his house.

"I love you Miley, you know that right?" Jake asks and I feel my heart speed up in my chest. He's drunk sure, but somewhere in me hopes that he really means it. And that he's just not szying it, because the beer made him feel like it.

"Yeah. I love you too." I smile and then kiss him lightly on the lips, loving the way that the words sound, with just us alone in my car.

"You're really amazing." He says as I pull away from the kiss.

"Shut up.' I say, embarrassed, but Jake shakes his head.

"No. I mean it." Then Jake slips his hands around my waist and he starts kissing me on the neck.

I laugh, as Jake leaves trails of kisses on my jaw line, neck and collarbone. When he gets drunk he doesn't know how to really act. "Jake…" I mumble as Jake starts kissing me harder on the neck and his hands start roaming under my shirt.

Jake's hand wonder up to my bra strap and he quickly unhooks it, then he starts rubbing my bare skin. Feeling flushed I pry my hands up ot his shoulders and firmly push him. "Jake, come on." I say as I sit up in the seat and start to attempt to fasten my bra back on.

"Fuck Miley. What's your problem?" Jake asks me, his face suddenly red and his eyes angry.

I shake my head and reach for the door handle, he really should get home. He never acts like this. "We need to get you home Jake." I say simply as I turn to face him, my face still burning. Even though we have been dating for two years, we have never gotten to that place of having sex, and the thought of him just wanting it for no reason-other then being wasted-it scares the hell out of me. It's like he turns into a completely different person when he drinks, especially when he drinks too much.

"No." Jake fights back as I grabs onto my wrist by the door.

"Jake, you're hurting me." I tell him firmly as I move my wrist around, trying to break it free.

Jake says something that is so slurred and rushed that I can't understand him as he pushes my arm back and shoves me against the back seat. "Jake!" I exclaim as he presses harder down on me, making it impossible for me to move.

Jake stares at me shortly before he starts kissing me hard on the lips again. Trying to wriggle free from his hard holds on me Jake starts lifting my shirt, until he pulls it over my head. "Jake…please stop." I beg as tears creep to my eyes.

Jake ignores me and quickly shoves his hand that's not pining me down into my pants and yanks them downward. With my now free hand I push on Jake's shoulder again, making him grunt and push down harder on me, until I could feel bruises form. He discards my pants on the floor and his hands move to his own pants as he works the button and zipper. "Come on Jake, let me go." I try again, saying it louder and more firmly this time, hoping that he'll come to his senses and just stop.

"Stop being so loud." Jake quickly warns as he pulls his pants down. He starts to roughly kiss me on the lips again, his teeth clanking on my own, making them ache. I squeeze my eyes shut as Jake pushes his tongue into my mouth. Holding my breath I flinch inwardly as Jake pulls down my underwear.

Jake separates my legs and then he stops kissing me long enough to reposition himself. I gasp for air and glance out the car window as Jake quickly pushes into me and starts to breath heavily in my ear.

I squeeze my eyes shut as Jake's hands press against my chest firmly and he groans into my ear. Trying to breath normally, but not able to. I start moving around, trying to make him stop, but doesn't. I open my eyes again and start scratching at the light brown seat, trying to make the pain go away, if only for a second. But it never does.


	2. The World Goes Round

**Title: **Sound  
**Rating: **M-Rating, Mature themes and Rape.  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Summary: **When you're world is tumbling in, there are people who can make it sound. Liley.  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Hannah Montana! I am not taking credit or money for this.  
**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Anyway, chapter one…enjoy and review if you would like.

**1. The World Goes Round **

**ONE WEEK LATER **

_"Miley…hey I haven't seen you for a bit. So um, call me okay? I mean if you want. Okay. Bye." _

I let out a sigh as I dropped my cell phone to my hands and shook my head. Jake had been leaving messages all day, a whole week after that party. I guess he's feeling…obligated to check up on me. I toss my phone next to me on my bed and glance at it.

I want to call him I want to hear his voice and to be able to talk to him. But since that night…it's been off. I haven't been…the same. I swallow down the lump that's starting to form in my throat and pick up my phone. I flip it open and glance at the keypad, wanting to call him. I press the first three digits of his cell number and then close my phone back up. I just…can't.

I lean against my head board and close my eyes as I try imagining talking to Jake Ryan, even for a second. That night is still messed up in my mind, and obviously in his mind too, and I don't know how to place it. He was drunk and everyone knows how Jake is when he's drunk, he's a completely different person. Someone else. I open my eyes as images of that night flash in my mind and I try to decide what they are exactly.

It's obvious we had sex that was only apparent by the blood on my underwear when I took a bath that night and the next morning, when I got dressed. But how it happened….it's confused in my mind. We were kissing and I was laughing and then Jake's face was red and then I was at home, it's all I can remember. It's all that comes to my mind when I try to think about it, just those few flashes of the moment.

I jump slightly as my cell phone rings again and I roll my eyes. I should just silence it or turn it off, but for some reason unknown to me I don't. I pick it up and glance at the caller id, Lilly. I sit up on my bed, take a deep breath and then flip open my phone. I press it to my ear and close my eyes. "Hey Lilly." I greet my best friend, who is sort of not anymore.

"Miley, how are you? I haven't seen you much since the party." I shrug my shoulders, as if she can see me and then open my eyes. We haven't seen much of each other for a really long time.

"I'm fine. Just you know, being with Jake. My boyfriend." I say and then bit down on my tongue, hating how mean I sound. Should I really hold it against Lilly that she told me she likes me?

"Oh. Okay. Well I'm just about to leave with Oliver. My best friend." Lilly replied sounding half hurt and annoyed all at the same time. And then she quickly hung up her phone, leaving the dial tone heavy in my ear.

I shake my head as I hang up my phone and toss it back on my bed. Because of the stupid stress about Jake…it's the whoel reason I would ever treat Lilly like that. I hate it. I glance at my phone again and then decide to call Jake, this has to be settled. Now or never.

I pick up my phone and then dial Jake's number quickly and press my phone to my ear. "Hey." He answers sounding tired, like he had just woken up or something.

"Jake." I say and then I hear him rustling around quickly.

"Miley! Hey." He answers and I stand off of my bed and start pacing my room. My heart is beating against my chest so hard, I can barely even breath.

"What's going on?" I ask him, just wanting ot hear what he's been up to since that night.

"Nothing. Worried about you, since that party and…what we did." Jake said and I heard more rustling around, like he was getting dressed or something.

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask Jake, running my hands through my hair and staring at my door.

"It was…fast and I don't, remember hardly anything." Jake commented and I nod my head, I guess we're both in the same boat.

"Yeah me either. Just kissing and laughing and then being back home. I don't…." I trail off unsure of what to say. I can't even remember what happened that night and either can he, it's like we're missing a puzzle piece or something.

"Yeah me either." Jake responds and then I hear him let out a sigh. "Let's just try…to move on. I mean, not forget, just try to …move on?" Jake suggested as more of a question and I nodded my head it. It seems like it's the only way to really be able to do…much of anything.

"Yeah okay. Sure." I agree and then I hear Jake laugh in the background.

"It's good to talk to you Miles." Jake says and I nod my head, I can't help but feel the same way about him.

"Yeah Jake…I know." I answer and then Jake starts rambling about some other teen movie he is about to audition for.


	3. Moving Past and On With It

**Title: **Sound  
**Rating: **M-Language, Mature themes and Rape.  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Summary: **When you're world is tumbling in, there are people who can make it sound. Liley.  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Hannah Montana! I am not taking credit or money for this.  
**Author's Note: **This is short of hard to write, and I've become addicted to Mikiley…so sorry this took so long to update. I hope it's okay. :) 

**2. Moving Past and On With it **

Jake wraps his arms around me and it makes me feel like crawling out of my skin. Every time he touches me it seemed to drag up a distant memory, one that couldn't quite become full. I can't remember anything from that night, but there was always that feeling that made it all so real and true. "You look great tonight." Jake mumbles and I nod as I glance down at the black dress I'm wearing that dangles off of my body.

"Thanks." I say and Jake walks us to a group of rocks and I quickly sit on the highest one closest to me.

"Remember this is where you told me you were Hannah?" Jake asks shoving his hands into his jean pockets and smiling at me.

I nod my head and bit down lightly on my bottom lip. "I remember that…all those years ago." I mumble as I hear the waves crash against the shoreline.

"So, what's up with her anyway?" Jake asks me and I shrug my shoulders.

"Hannah is…in the middle of writing her new record. She is going to be writing more tracks." I tell Jake and nods his head and sits on the rock next to me.

"You're writing huh?" He says and I nod my head.

My dad and I started on the first song for the new record last night all we managed to come up with were the lyrics for the first verse. But what he doesn't know is all the poems and lyrics I have shoved under my bed, just begging to be made into songs. "Yeah, I mean…it's going." I add and Jake nods his head again.

"That's amazing Miley, I'm happy for you and Hannah." He gives me a smile and then leans close to me.

I fell my heart beat up and I start to wonder if going out on this little pre-date was a good idea or not. It's the first time we have been alone since that night, and the whole time we've been out I've felt out of place, like I don't belong or something. Jake leans closer to my face and he scoots close to my body and I feel my shoulders start to slightly shake.

I give him a small smile, trying to make the intimacy feel more right and okay, but it doesn't help. "Shit Miley, I really fucked up." Jake mumbles as he leans his forehead against mine.

I shrug my shoulders and shake my head, trying to convince him otherwise although it may be right. "N-no it's fine. I mean, it's fine." I repeat trying to make him feel okay, trying to make me feel okay.

"Miley, you're shaking!" Jake stands up from the rocks and starts to pace in small lines in front of me. Back and forth back and forth.

"Jake, look. We…I…I mean, let's just try to get past it." I say and Jake stops pacing and stands in front of me, his eyes clouded over.

"Miley, you're scared of touching me, of being with me. I know you were unsure about coming tonight and you've been acting scared all night long." Jake says and I stand up from my rock and walk towards him.

"Jake…" I lean my forehead against his and then glance into his eyes. "I really love you." I whisper and Jake nods his head.

"I know." He mumbles and I feel my heart beat as he places his hand on my waist. "See?" He asks. "I can feel you clam up and shake every single time I touch you."

I nod my head and then quickly kiss him on the lips, just wanting to get it over with. I shove my tongue past his lips and quickly kiss him. He pulls away from me after he kisses me back quickly his eyes wide. "Miley…." He mumbles and I smile at him.

"We just need to get past it." I say again, although I'm not completely sure it's the right thing to do. But at the end of it all, all I really want is just to have my boyfriend back. I miss being with Jake the way that we were before that night.

"You're right." He says and Jake smiles at me. "I love you." Jake kisses me again and as I place my hands on his shoulders I kiss him back hard, trying to forget that that night over a week ago never happened that we are just the same that we have always been.

We fall against the rocks and Jake smiles at me as we pull away each other for air, I smile back at him and then quickly started kissing him again, trying to keep all the flashing memories at bay.

"Miley, this too fast." Jake mumbles as I start to pull off his zip up hoodie.

I shake my head and fall down onto the sand and smile up at him. "It's fine Jake, really." I promise and then Jake falls next to me and nods his head.

"Okay, if you say so." He says and I nod my head even though every part of me is screaming no, but I just want to get past it.

I want to be the happy girlfriend that is in love with the boyfriend she is sleeping with. I don't want to be scared or confused anymore, I just want to be happy with Jake. The person that I love more then anything else.

I pull of Jake's shirt and toss to my left side and smile at him. "I love you." I say again and then I smash my lips against Jake and we fall down on the ground with a thump.

Jake quickly pulls off my dress as I unclip his belt and pull down his pants. Panting softly we smile at each other before Jake slips out of boxer shorts and I take off my underwear. "Are you sure?"" Jake asks me again and I nod my head up at him.

"Yes." I say and then I kiss him again on the lips, pressing my lips against his as hard as I can.

I let out a moan as he pushes into me and I gently bit his bottom lip. "It's okay." Jake promises as he starts kissing my neck and I let my head roll back onto the sand.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Afterwards I walk into my bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind me and I quickly walk to my bed and fall down onto it and let out a sigh. I pull my cell phone from my pocket and flinch as I realize I had missed a call from Lilly. We hadn't spoken since that day that I was horrible to her and she was horrible right back. It hasn't been easy between us since that day she came clean to me.

I hold the phone to my ear and listen as her message plays into my ear and I close my eyes at the sound of her soothing voice. "Miley hey, it's Lilly. Yeah, I know you hate me know…since I told you that. But I miss you and I just think that we should really….go out for coffee or something. Okay bye."

I smile to myself as I click my phone shut and then stare at the ceiling. As much as I hate to admit it I've actually missed Lilly. It was weird and hard after she otld me she has feelings for me, but not having Lilly in my life has been the hardest thing that has happened to me. It's been too much.

And now that me and Jake are…doing whatever we are doing, it's even harder. I turn onto my right side and slip under my blanket as I promise myself that I will call Lilly tomorrow and finally fix our friendship, for good this time.


	4. The Beginning of New Things

**Title: **Sound  
**Rating: **M-Rating  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Summary: **When you're world is tumbling in, there are people who can make it sound. Liley.  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Hannah Montana. I am not taking credit or money for this.  
**Author's Note: **I'm sorry this took soooo long to update! I'm horrible. :) I hope you enjoy.

**The Beginning of New Things**

I walk into the coffee shop and quickly spot Lilly sitting in the back, already nestling a latte in her hands. She notices me and waves me over. I swallow down the lump in my throat and walk over to her. It scares me to talk to her to try to have the same type of friendship that we had before, but I really just want to get back to it. We were great friends before that day. "Hey!" Lilly says happily as I sit across from her, my heart beating fast.

"How are you?" I asked Lilly and she smiles at me.

"Better, now that you actually showed up." Lilly says and I give her small smile.

"I just thought about what you said and I think we should try to be friends like we were before. I miss you Lilly." I tell her and she nods her head and smiles at me.

"I miss you too." Lilly takes a drink of her latte and then lifts her eyebrows. "So, how is Jake?" Lilly asks and I feel my heart beat fast again. I want to tell her about everything that's happened, but I don't even know what is going on myself. "Are you okay? You went completely pale for a second." Lilly said her voice full of worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." I answer my voice slightly shaking and I consider just telling Lilly everything.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Lilly asks and I glance at the table for a second before looking back up at her.

"Nothing, nothing." I say and Lilly flashes me a look and I know that she knows. I gave myself away unwillingly, but it's hard around Lilly. She almost knows me more then I know myself.

"Miley." She says and I take a breath and then place my shaking hands on my lap.

"At the party, you know where Jake got really drunk?" I ask and Lilly nodded her head. "Well, something kind of happened in my car." I said slowly and Lilly raised her eyebrows.

"Miley…" She said understanding and I nodded my head tears pricking at my eyes. "What's so wrong about it?" Lilly asks and I glance away out the window before looking abck at her.

"I didn't really, I don't know. It's all blurred in my mind. But Jake was just really drunk and mad and it was…" I stopped half way through and Lilly set her latte back on the table.

"Miley." Lilly leaned close to me her eyes dark. "Did you rape you?" Lilly asked and I paused, unsure of how to answer that question.

"I don't, I mean, he's my boyfriend Lilly." I say instead and Lilly let out a sharp sigh.

"Yeah and he just so happened to be drunk and mad and you didn't want to. Did you?" Lilly asked me and I nodded my head and then quickly shook my head.

"No. I guess not. But we're dating Lilly and we've been together since. I don't know." I say and Lilly shakes her head, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders.

"Miley. What are you going to do?" Lilly asked and I shrugged my shoulders lazily.

"I don't know. I love him Lilly, a lot. I don't want to not be with him. I really love him." Lilly glances away from me this time and out the window.

"Well I guess if you love him. Just be careful. Are you sure you're okay?" Lilly asked again glancing back at me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. WE are taking things slow and just trying to figure it out. HE's being sweet Lilly, reall." I said unsure of why I was defending him to her like I was, but I couldn't really help it. Since that day me and Lilly haven't been the same and me and Jake have been closer.

"Okay. Just stay in touch with me okay?" Lilly asked and I nodded my head and then smiled.

"Thanks Lilly." I told her and Lilly nodded her head slowly and then took another gulp of her latte.

"You are still my best friend Miley." Lilly said. "I shouldn't have bombarded you that day, I'm sorry." Lilly apologized and I smiled at her glad that things were going to be okay between us now.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have said what I did and acted the way I did. You needed me and I just…acted like a bitch." Lilly laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Let's just consider this day day one from now on. We start again." Lilly said and I nodded my head quickly. I really liked the sound of that.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

After I walked out of the coffee shop I pulled out my cell phone and saw I missed a call from Jake. I listened to his message before pulling the phone away from my ear and dialing his number. "Jake, hey." I said when he answered.

"How was the coffee date with Lilly?" Jake said and I felt myself feel flustered at his wording. I never told him about Lilly and what she told me that day, I never found the reason for it. It was just between us and now officially in the past.

"It was really good. How are you?" I asked as I crossed the street on my way to my house.

"Good, good. How are you?" He asked and I told him all about what me and Lilly talked about, leaving the whole night of the party out of course and Jake listened more then he ever had in the past.

We really were actually moving past everything and starting again. It would be better from here on out. It would be. Or so I really hoped.


End file.
